Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 4 Ch1 'Homecomings'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Doctors have followed Romana III to Gallifrey. They discover they have 6 hrs left to save Gallifrey before the Time War begins. They also discover many Time Lords hiding in the tomb of Rassilon. River arrives in time to save Romana from 3 of the Doctors. The Companions arrive on Gallfirey thanks to Adric. other companions thought lost has also been brought to Gallifrey.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART FOUR 'HOMECOMINGS'**

Inside the tomb of Rassilon, Romana is busy at work. Jenny, Holly and Luke are helping her.

Suddenly the sound of a Tardis materializing is heard. Soon there is the sound of another Tardis materializing.

Romana, Holly, Jenny and Luke walked towards the Tardis' to greet the Doctor's.

The Doctor emerged from his Tardis as does the Ninth Doctor. They both stop and look around. They stare at the tomb of Rassilon like they were looking at a ghost.

Romana walked over to them.

"Welcome home Doctors." Romana said.

The Doctors look at her for a moment then a big smile spread over the Ninth Doctors face.

"Romana!" The Ninth Doctor said as he grabbed her and spun her around. As he sets her down she is a little disconcerted.

"Doctor, it's nice to see you again." Romana said as she tried to regain her balance.

The Doctor stepped forward.

"Romana? If that is indeed who you are." The Doctor said skeptically.

.

Meanwhile the Tenth Doctor wandered around lost inside of the Time Winds. Up ahead he suddenly spotted an old friend. A big smile broke out on his face.

"K-9!" He shouted as he ran towards him.

"Master" K-9 responded.

"Oh look at you! Your," He peers at the side of K-9. "Mark II. So how has it been traveling through the Time Winds?"

"It was satisfactory traveling with Mistress until she was forced to return to Gallifrey, Master." K-9 replied.

"You mean, you've just been left here all by yourself?" The tenth Doctor asked indignantly.

"Affirmative Master". K-9 said matter-of-factly.

From the wag of K-9's tail it is clear that he is happy to be reunited with the Doctor.

"Well, that won't do. I promise old friend, I'll find a way to get you out of here." The Tenth Doctor said solemnly.

"That won't be necessary." K-9 replied.

"Of course it is." The Tenth Doctor insisted.

"Master, if you like, I can lead you to Mistress." K-9 offered.

"Mistress?" The Tenth Doctor has to think for a second. "Romana?! You know where she went?"

"Affirmative. Follow me Master." K-9 said as he headed off to the right.

The Tenth Doctor followed eagerly behind.

.

"Ask me any question Doctor. Of course I have a better memory then you and can probably remember more details far more accurately then you." Romana said matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like the Romana I knew." The Ninth Doctor chuckled.

"How did we first meet Adric?" The Doctor asked.

"He stumbled into the Tardis after running from some Marsh Creatures who had dragged poor First Decider Draith into the water. Of course they didn't know what they were doing at that point since they hadn't fully developed yet and so out of instinct they grabbed," Romana said reciting from memory.

The Doctor started laughing as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. You're Romana. I give up." The Doctor chuckled.

"I have heard from others about the fake Romana." Romana said nodding towards Luke.

Both Doctors are startled as they realize that Luke, Holly and Jenny are there as well.

"How did you three get here?" The Ninth Doctor asked as he and the Doctor walked over to Holly and both tried to hug her at the same time.

"One at a time please." Holly said. "Grandmother told me about you and the time she traveled with you".

"We rode the Time Winds." Luke said matter of factly.

"The Gundan said Humans and humanoids couldn't ride the Time Winds" The Ninth Doctor said puzzled.

"Yes, but the Gundan only knew what the slaves knew and the slaves only knew what the Tharils wanted them to know." Kam po answered.

The Doctor nodded his head

"Of course. How could I have been so thick? How else could the Tharils transport their slaves through the Time Winds if they weren't capable of immunizing them for at least a short time." The Doctor said. "How long?" He asks Luke.

"Elara said some of us were only for only one hour because that was all that was needed." Luke said.

The Ninth Doctor looked around the Tomb of Rassilon.

"Wow, this sure brings back memories." The Ninth Doctor said To the Doctor. "Remember the last time we were here? Borusa, the Yeti, The Master. Seems like light years ago."

"Don't want to even imagine what the rest of the planet looks like. Guess this force field was strong enough to withstand the Dalek attacks. We should have evacuated everyone into the death zone. Ironically they would have had a better chance of surviving in here then out there." The Doctor said as he looked around.

Holly looked at the computer screen.

"Actually it looks quite nice out there Grandfather." Holly said. "Beyond the barrior that is."

They raced over to the screen.

"Gallifrey has been reborn, albeit temporarily." Romana said quietly. "We are now six hours from the beginning of the Time War."

The Doctors are practically beside themselves with excitement before they let out a big sigh.

"As much as We'd like to.." The Ninth Doctor began but is interrupted by Kam Po.

Kam Po has received a telepathic message from Biroc.

"Speaking of Doctors, it seems one of you is approaching via the Time Winds." Kam Po informed them.

Romana walked away from the rest of the group. She focused intently and then opened a door to the Time Winds. She stepped inside and looked around. In the distance she spotted the Tenth Doctor following behind K-9 and chatting about old times.

"Oh don't forget the time we got lost inside that labyrinth on planet Skonnos. Lucky you were there. You were the only one to see through the hologram wall and," He stopped abruptly as he spotted Romana. He smiled and broke into a run.

Romana also started running towards the Tenth doctor but she suddenly stopped and stooped to greet K-9.

"Oh K-9! How are you? I've missed you something awful." Romana told him.

But the tenth Doctor isn't going to be deprived of a proper reunion and he gently grabbed Romana by the arm and pulled her up.

"I've missed you something awful too." The Tenth Doctor told her.

And with that pulled her up and into a hug.

While he is hugging her the Doctor entered into the Time Winds.

"Hello me. " The Doctor greeted himself.

The Tenth Doctor looked at him curiously

"You're the next me?" The Tenth Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Of course. Who'd you think I was? Jackson Lake? Besides notice the improvement?" The Doctor teased his younger self.

"Oh improvement huh? Well if call wearing a dorky bow tie an improvement. And that hair," The Tenth Doctor began.

"Bow ties are cool and if you want to talk about hair," The Doctor began.

"Doctors! Please!" Romana interrupted.

Just then River Song arrived inside the tomb. She looked a little shaken but she managed to smile as she spotted the Ninth Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie." River greeted The Ninth Doctor.

The Ninth Doctor who has watched this whole scene from the doorway looked at her annoyed.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here." The Ninth Doctor demanded.

Romana led the way towards the doorway.

"Now let's focus on saving our world, shall we?" Romana suggested.

River suddenly rushed to the edge of the Time Winds.

"Romana! Get out of there! Now!" River commanded her.

River kept trying to reach into the Time Winds but the pain kept pushing her hand back.

"A Friend of yours Doctor?" Romana inquired with a smile.

"She's no friend of mine. She's nothing but a cold-blooded killer." The Doctor scowled.

"Oh, you know such lovely people." Romana joked. Romana walked up to the entry way of the held out her hand. "Hello I'm Rom,

She got no further than that when River reached into the time-winds, and pain or no pain, she pulled Romana out.

"You need to stay out of there! It isn't safe for you in your condition." River admonished her.

"I beg your pardon? Just what condition is that?" Romana asked a little perplexed.

"Your pregnant." River smiled at she told her.

The Doctor and the Tenth Doctor exited the Time Winds as it closed behind them. The look on their faces is one of complete shock but the Tenth Doctor recovered first and smiled broadly.

"A baby?" The Tenth Doctor grabbed Romana and hugged her.

Romana is a little embarrassed.

"Whoever you are, you should know better than to reveal future events before their time. Unless you're a Time Lord, or The Doctor." Romana said impishly.

But the Doctor is so happy that he doesn't bother answering her little jab.

"I may not be a full-fledged Time Lord but I am as close as one can get without being one. And you need to know, the effects of the Time Winds will affect the growth of your embryos." River said

"Still, that's no excuse to," Romana began to say when she realized what River had just said. "Embyro's?" Romana said in surprise.

The Doctor already knew this The Ninth and Tenth Doctors are clearly shocked and pleased by this news.

Luke, Jenny and Holly are also ecstatic.

"That's brilliant! Congratulations Doctor, Romana!" Luke said.

"Congratulations Grandfather and Romana! I'm going to be..." Holly stopped as she was unsure of her relationship to The Doctor and Romana's children.

"I'm going to have a sibling. Sort of." Jenny said.

"Their children will be your Great-Great-Aunt and Great-Great-Uncle, Holly." River explained.

"That still doesn't answer who you are Miss,?" Romana asked.

"River Song and I'm an old friend of the Doctor." River said.

The Doctor moved closer to Romana.

"Yes and seeing as this is my wife and mother of my children, perhaps it would be better for all concerned if you left. I don't know how you got here, but please leave." The Doctor said rudely to River.

"Doctor there is no cause to talk to her that way." Romana said adamantly. "She's here and if she wants to help, then why not? Luke and the others have been a tremendous help. I owe your companion's an apology. I was afraid they would get in the way but their help has been invaluable."

The Doctor remembering what he had witnessed months earlier when River tried to kill his own children doesn't feel he can ever trust River ever again. River guessed what the Doctor is thinking.

"Remember I tried to make up for what I nearly did. I can not do anymore then that." River reminded him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." The Doctor shot back.

"You two sound like an old married couple, we're not intruding are we?" Romana asked.

"We used to be married, but not anymore. Not since you and the Tenth Doctor recited the Ancient Gallifreyan wedding vows." River said.

"But there is no such thing as ancient Gallifreyan vows. In olden days they just said asked each other if they wanted to commit and if they both said yes, that was it. They were legally married." Romana explained.

"Perhaps your unaware of the ancient ritual of holding a cloth and asking the parents permission to marry their daughter and," River started to say when Romana interrupted.

"Oh Doctor! How could you?" Romana said in disgust. "River that is not part of ancient wedding vows but a scene from an old children's play. Really Doctor, of all," Romana began.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The Doctor said unrepentedly. "She was holding the whole universe hostage. What was I suppose to do. It's not like I could have reasoned with someone like that."

"Look, I'm sorry to seem insensitive but we have a whole planet about to go to war in less than six hours. Besides if you want him River, you can have him. After all, technically you were married to him first." Romana said exasperated.

"Oh Romana, don't be like that." The Doctor said.

"Oh no, my dear, you knew him first. And your wedding does supercede mine." River teased.

"Do you mind?" The Ninth Doctor interjected. "Romana is right. We need to focus on saving our world. We'll sort out who is married to who later. Right now, we need a plan." The Ninth Doctor said.

"You're right Doctor, first thing to be done is fixing the transduits circuits by alternating them with the flow from this matrix we can then turn the transporter into a long-range transport capable of transporting through time as well as through space." Romana said.

Nine, ten, and Eleventh Doctors all started laughing. River gave then a look of disgust and then disappeared behind the computer console.

"Are you insane?" The Ninth Doctor asked. "Those circuits are over ten million years old. Look at them. They are rusted through." He said disdainfully.

"And there is no way this ancient technology is compatible with this Matrix. What is this a type 130? It'll never work." The Doctor laughed.

River popped back up and flipped a few switches and the lights over the transporter lit up.

"Just as Romana said." River informed them.

"Thank you River. Glad to see some people around here trust that I know what I'm doing." Romana smiled gratefully.

The Doctors begin studying the whole set-up.

"Since it seems hopeless that we'll ever awaken Rassilon, I figured the next best thing would be to start a sort of underground railroad, Gallifreyan style. We'll help our people escape into different places in Time and Space and since it is on a lower spectrum reading, the Daleks won't be able to detect it." Romana explained.

Romana doesn't notice how her mentioning Rassilon's name seems to have triggered something in all three of the Doctors just as The Rani walked out of a side hallway.

"So three of the Doctors have found their way home. How nice." The Rani said as she noticed River . "And who are you my dear? One of his little minions?" The Rani asked disdainfully.

"Not now, Rani." Romana spoke up before River could respond. "We need to get as many people evacuated from the citadel as possible." Romana looked at Rassilon stretched out on his altar. "I think we've all given up on the idea of resuscitating Rassilon."

All three Doctors began reaching for their sonic screwdrivers, as if against their wills.

"Rassilon is in the citadel." The Tenth Doctor said as if he were in a hypnotic trance.

"Doctor, as you can plainly see, he is lying over there." Romana said pointing to Rassilon.

The Doctors drew out their sonic screwdrivers and aimed them at Romana. River grabbed Romana's arm and placed herself between The Doctors and Romana while drawing her gun.

Jenny pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

"Please Doctors, don't make me use this, but I will if I have to." River begged.

"River, Doctor's what is going on?" Luke asked.

"Father what has happened to you?" Jenny asked.

The Rani burst into laughter.

"Tell me Doctor, did you by any chance pay a visit to Rassilon's psychic?" The Rani said venturing a guess.

Oh Doctor, no." Romana said disappointedly.

"Who is this psychic?" River asked.

"She is a member of the Pyschonian race they are powerful psychics and they amazing hypnotic capabilities." Romana replied.

River recognized the name.

"From the planet Vershaun? Oh Doctor how could you be so careless?" River berated the Doctors.

"The great Doctor thought he could take on a Psychonian all by his lonesome." The Rani taunted the Doctor's.

There is the sound of several more Tardis' materializing. Romana spotted The Third Doctor stepping out of his Tardis.

"Doctor! A little help please?" Romana called out to him.

The Third Doctor cannot see what is going on from his angle.

"What seems to be the trouble my dear?" The Third Doctor asked.

"Oh nothing much, just three of yourselves are trying to kill me that's all." Romana replied.

"Good Heavens." The Third Doctor said as he rushed over.

He stepped in front of River and Jenny.

"Put that gun and sonic away my dears, no need for violence. " The Third Doctor said with more reassurance then he felt.

He turned to face the three Doctors.

"Now, steady on old chaps. What's all this nonsense about killing Romana?" The Third Doctor asked.

The Second Doctor soon joined them.

"What do we have here? A party? Oh good, I'll have some tea." The Second Doctor said facetiously.

"Clearly our older selves are under some sort of mind lock." The Third Doctor informed his other self.

"Yes, I know that, I'm just trying to determine how much, thank you." The Second Doctor replied somewhat indignantly. "Now put those things away, we don't want to harm you." The Second Doctor warned his older selves.

The Doctor stepped forward only to find a black cane poking him in his stomach.

"That will do young man. Now, you just back off." Said the FIRST DOCTOR.

"So what have we here? Some sort of mind lock? hmmm?" The First Doctor asked.

"Of course." The Third Doctor replied. "Question is how do we break it?"

The Doctors move to attack. River takes aim but the Doctor's suddenly stopped.

Everyone is surprised.

"What has happened?" River asked.

"I have immobilized them but I'm afraid the Doctor himself will have to free his own mind." Kam po replied.

Suddenly Doctors Four, Six and Seven also appeared and joined the stand-off.

"So it seems we've gotten here just in the nick of time." The Seventh Doctor said. "Some sort of mind-lock."

"Yes, we've already established this but how do we break it?" The Third Doctor snapped.

At the back of the tomb Captain Jack entered cautiously. He has heard what is going on.

"Doctors one and two will double-team the ninth Doctor, Doctors three and four will double-team the tenth Doctor and Doctors six and seven will double-team the eleventh Doctor." Kam po said looking right at Luke. "Now young man, if you could create a loud enough distraction, then these other Doctors can proceed."

Jack sensed Kam po was really talking to him. So he pulled out his gun and slowly raised it.

The ninth Doctor couldn't help but to laugh.

"If your going to warn us ahead of time what this young man is going to, then I," The Ninth Doctor began saying.

Captain Jack suddenly fired his gun into the ceiling which startled Doctors nine, ten and eleven which enabled the other Doctors to attack their minds. The three Doctors put up a fight for a minute or so but soon the power of the six Doctors minds broke the hypnotic hold on the three minds.

The three Doctors felt a little dizzy.

Romana, and the others rushed over to see if they are alright.

"Do you see Rassilon lying there now Doctor?" Romana asked hesitantly.

Everyone waited anxiously until the Doctor said.

" Rassilon? Of course, he's right there. How could I not see him before?" The Doctor said in a puzzled tone of voice.

"It's okay Doctor." Romana reassured him. "The Psychic prevented you from seeing the real Rassilon. Probably figured that was the best way you would obey orders from the Clone." Romana surmised.

"I swear when I see her again, I will kill her." The Tenth Doctor said angrily.

"But Grandmother says you swore off violence except in self-defense." Holly said in surprise.

Ten swung around and came face to face with Holly.

"And just who might your," The Tenth Doctor stopped abruptly as he looked closely at this girl. "Grandmother might, No, It can't be." The Tenth Doctor said in amazement.

"It can." Said a soft voice.

Tenth and the other Doctors look. It's the newly regenerated Susan. The Tenth stared intently before he started smiling.

"Susan?! Susan!" The Tenth Doctor ran and grabbed her and swung her around. "Look at you. When did you regenerate?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Just about an hour ago. I'm still feeling a little weak." She said as she started to feel dizzy and fell into the Tenth Doctor's arms.

"She suppose to be in the sick bay" Martha complained as she came out of the hallway. "She is just like her Grandfather, stubborn." Martha said matter-of-factly.

The Ninth Doctor ran over and started hugging Susan. Susan struggled to steady herself in an upright position.

As the Doctor walked towards Susan, she backed away from him.

The Doctor knew she must still be leery of him after he had tried to kidnap her.

"Oh sweetheart, Grandfather is so sorry. I wasn't in my right mind. After receiving reports you had died during the war and then seeing you alive after all these years, well, it was too much for me to handle. I snapped. But I'm better now. I promise. Please forgive this foolish old man. " The Doctor begged.

"Of course I forgive you Grandfather." Susan threw her arms around the Doctor.

The Ninth and Tenth Doctor are concerned

"What did you do to Susan?" The Ninth Doctor demanded of the Doctor.

"Never mind Grandfather. I'm fine." Susan said assured him.

"You'll cross that road when you come to it. And don't say you wouldn't have done the same thing because you already did." The Doctor said.

"Now let's round-up everybody and leave, shall we?" The Sixth Doctor said with just a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Romana walked away over to the console.

"If that is what you want, then leave Doctor. I'm staying." Romana said adamantly.

"You would just leave your own people?" River asked angrily. "There are nine of you. Surely between the nine of you, you can do something."

The Third Doctor shook his head.

"Not allowed. It's a fixed point in time. Nothing we can do. I'm Sorry but we have to leave." The Third Doctor explained.

Several of the Doctors concurred this opinion.

Jenny and Holly are furious as well now.

"Well then you're going to have to leave without me." Captain Jack said equally adamant.

"Be reasonable young man." The Third Doctor advised.

"I'm not going either." Luke said.

"Nor am I." Holly said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Susan said.

"You've saved Earth how many times?" Martha asked. "Well, it's about time that some of us try to pay you back for all that you've done."

"We're sorry but there is nothing we can do." The Second Doctor said gently. "Believe me if there was even the smallest thing we could do, we would." The Doctor said.

Romana stormed over to a column near the wall and opened up a hidden panel in the column and pulls back a switch.

"Don't tell us Doctor's!" she shouted as the back wall pulled back to reveal dozens of Time Lords, Time Ladies and Time Children. "Tell them!" Romana told the Doctors.

There are Time Lords scattered all over the place. The children are all off to one side playing, reading or listening to music. The Doctors walked slowly towards the people of Gallifrey as if they were in a dream. Several of the Time Lords rushed forward to greet the Doctors who are in a state of shock. Especially Doctors nine, ten and eleven. There are even a few pregnant Time Ladies.

"Time Lords here?" The Tenth Doctor asked in a state of awe.

"When I attempted to rescue Birocs Great Grandson I wound up in North America during their civil war where I stumbled across their underground railroad. It gave me an idea." Romana explained. "We use the ancient watercraft's and bring as many people here before the time war begins."

"Then they would have a better chance of survival. Romana that's brilliant!" The Doctor fairly shouted.

The children seeing the Doctors rushed towards them and surrounded them.

"It's the Doctor!" One child shouted.

"I knew you'd come to save us!" Another child yelled.

Suddenly all the children started cheering: Yaaaaaahh!

Captain Jack, Holly, Jenny, Susan, Luke, River, Martha and Romana can't help getting a little teary eyed at the scene.

A little four-year old went up to the Doctor with her arms up.

"Thank you for saving us." The Four year old said.

As the Doctor scooped the child up he turned to the First Doctor.

"Well, what do you think?" The Doctor asked the First Doctor.

The First Doctors eyebrows shot up.

"What do I think?" The First Doctor snapped. "I think any attempt to alter a fixed point in time is foolhardy, dangerous and the consequences could be so severe only a complete fool would attempt it. What do I say?" The First Doctor paused before smiling as he turned to Romana. "Where do we start?"

"Well Rassilon had thought to have some of us recover some of his artifacts and then somehow revive him but that plan fell apart when Drax discovered the Rod of Rassilon had been melted down. So we changed to plan B." Romana said.

"Drax?" The Fourth Doctor said with contempt in his voice. "Is he here?"

"You bet I am Thete" Drax said as he popped out of his crawl space where he was working behind the computer banks.

Seeing the look on several Doctors faces at being called Thete he quickly apologized.

"Sorry Doctor mon, I forgot but it being so long since we last met, you know what I mean?" Drax asked. "And I was a big help if you recall. You would have never beaten those shadow creatures without me, mon." Drax reminded him.

"Good grief, what have you been doing Drax?" The Second Doctor spoke up. "I haven't forgotten that it was you who messed up several of our experiments in the tech course."

"Oh come on Doctor mon, forgive and forget already." As Drax spoke, he looked at different Doctors.

"I've got to get back to the sick bay." Martha said as she headed back down the side hallway.

"A sick bay?" The Third Doctor asked in surprise.

"Yeah, there's a room that was just perfect for transforming into a sick bay. Even had a medical computer with a tutorial on how to treat Time Lords. And right now, I've got two babies to deliver." Martha said.

As she started to hurry away, The Third Doctor called to her.

"Hold on, I'll help you. I studied medicine under Dr J Lister you know." The Third Doctor hurried after her.

"Great, I need all the help I can get." Martha said with relief.

They both hurried down the hallway.

"Drax has been a great help. He brought the first group of Time Lords here. Though he's been a little sketchy on the details." Roaman explained.

The Seventh Doctor suddenly became suspicious.

"The only time Drax doesn't like to share details is when he messes up." The Seventh Doctor edged towards Drax as he spoke.

"Now wait mon, I told you what happened. I got the old underground elliptical working and I sneaked into the citadel just like Romana told me to and I found this group, sort of," His voice trailed off.

"Drax says they were waiting for him." Romana finished for him.

This strikes all the Doctors as odd.

"What?! Just waiting for him?" The Fourth Doctor asked.

The Fourth Doctor turns to a Time Lord.

"How would you just happen to know he was coming for you lot? Hmmm?" The Fourth Doctor demanded to know.

The Time Lord known as Lord Calva smiled.

"You know as well as I do Doctor, that revealing future events can have all sorts of dire and unintended consequences." Lord Calva replied.

"Don't give me any of that gobbily goop. If your withholding important information that could help up save Gallifrey," The Fourth Doctor warned him.

"Actually Doctors, telling you would only assure our deaths." Lord Calva refused to say another word about it.

Romana suddenly realized something.

"Captain Jack, where's your group?" Roaman asked.

Captain Jack nodded towards the caves.

"I went on ahead of them to make sure the Yeti wasn't still around. We heard him growling earlier." Captain Jack explained.

"The Yeti! It's still alive?" The Sixth Doctor looked startled.

He and several Doctors rushed towards the cave entrance just as a man dressed in a citadel guard uniform went flying into the wall. A Time Lady advanced menacingly on him.

"You dare to shoot a child!" she screamed. She had some object in her hand which she is attempting to stab the guard with.

No!" He screamed "I didn't shoot the child! I shot the guard who shot, him."

The Time Lady is about to strike the guard when the Sixth Doctor recognized the object in her hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the object out of her hand.

"What did I tell you about using Janis Thorns, Savage?" The Sixth Doctor demanded.

The Time Lady turned to face the Sixth Doctor. It's LEELA!

She studied the Sixth Doctor for a moment.

"You called me savage. Only the Doctor may call me savage. Are you the Doctor?" Leela asked.

"You were expecting Jerry Lewis?" The Sixth Doctor asked with a smile.

Leela nodded her head. Then she suddenly pulled her knife and tried to stab the Guard but is stopped this time, by the EIGHTH DOCTOR.

"He did not shoot the child. I saw the whole thing myself." The Eighth Doctor informed her.

The Guard screamed in fear.

"If you don't believe me, ask Jo Grant! She'll tell you, that I wouldn't harm a fly." The guard insisted.

The Doctors and Companions looked at each other in surprise.

Lord Calva stepped forward. Catching the guards attention he shook his head no.

"What is going on here? Jo Grant was left on Earth. How do you know Jo Grant?" The Ninth Doctor demanded.

But the Guard fell silent even as he trembled slightly.

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked.

"My name is DARNELL." Darnell replied.

But before the Doctors can ask anymore questions the rest of the Time Lords in the group arrived along with their escorts, Mickey, Alonso and Sgt Benton. Sgt Benton was carrying a nine-year old boy over his shoulder. The small boy is screaming in pain. The guard pushed himself against the wall, as if afraid to be anywhere near the boy as Sgt Benton rushed past him to the Sick Bay.

"How on earth could Jo Grant get here without a Tardis? All Tardis' are here." The Sixth Doctor said.

River smiled as she looks at ten.

"Actually there was one Tardis left on Earth." River said.

The Tenth Doctor gasped.

"Streuth, Romana did move my Tardis but I never saw where." The Tenth Doctor admitted. "Romana?" The Tenth Doctor turned to Romana.

He noticed her walking away.

"Romana where did you move my Tardis to?" The Tenth Doctor asked her.

"Second level of the parking garage of UNIT Special Ops." River answered.

"I was asking my wife if you don't mind?" The Tenth Doctor snapped. "Romana? what's going on?"

Romana turned with a half-smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Doctor but Biroc instructed me to move it there." Roaman answered. "I presume your companions found their way there and figured out how to pilot it. And may very well be arriving here soon." Roaman finished.

"Who could possibly pilot my Tardis?" The First Doctor demanded to know.

"I can." Luke said. "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"I too can pilot it." River said.

"Yes, but both of you are here, who is piloting this fellows Tardis?" The Second Doctor asked. "It took me almost two and a half minutes to work out the calculations for the coordinates to slip through the time crack."

Romana doesn't answer.

On the other side of the tomb there is a reunion between the latest group of Time Lords refugees.

.

Aboard the Tenth Doctor's Tardis, Tegan is practically in tears.

"Adric, how did you survive? We saw the whole station blow up." Tegan said to Adric.

"A Tharil grabbed me at the last-minute and immunized me so I could walk the Time Winds to come here and pilot the Tardis." Adric shrugged as he spoke.

"Hang on, I heard you were only about 16 when this occurred. How did you get to be," Turlough hesitated on the last word.

"So old?" Adric laughed "We got caught in the cross time-winds. I rapidly aged and she rapidly de-aged, until a couple of Tharils halted the process."

"You mean you aged about uh, 15 yrs in a matter of seconds?" Maria asked tactfully.

"You are too kind, but the Tharils estimate that I aged at least 30 years." Adric chuckled. "I'm fine though. We picked up another female who arranged for a haircut, manicure, and new clothes."

Rani Chandra frowned

"Who is we?" Rani asked.

"Some female the Doctor used to travel with, long after my time. She's fine but the other one, talk about a scardy cat." He says disapprovingly.

"She's scared? Where is she?" Polly asked.

Adric points towards the Console room doors.

"She's still in the Arboretum. Last thing we need is for some hysterical," He paused as he noticed the large number of women present. "Person hanging around." Adric said disdainfully.

"Well, we can't just leave her there." Polly said. Turning to Maria, and Victoria. "Will you two come with me? Let's see if we can get her to come to the console room."

"Sure." They both replied.

They take off for the Arboretum.

"Good luck getting her to come up here." Adric scoffed.

"But who are they? Mel asked.

Adric keeps pushing more and more buttons.

"One companion is before my time and one is long after. That is all I know, now please, I must have quiet." Adric insisted. "This is where it gets very tricky. One wrong move and this Tardis will blow up. We have only the narrowest gap to fit the Tardis through." Adric warned them.

Adric pulled a few more levels.

"Okay, Like it or not Doctors, here we come." Adric declared.

And with that the Tardis began to shake.

The Tenth Doctor's Tardis began to materialize inside the tomb.

The Doctors and others watch in amazement as the Tardis attempted to materialize but for some reason it was having a bit of trouble.

"Ease up on the temporal buffers. They must be reengaged!" Romana shouted at the Tardis.

Finally the Tardis fully materialized.

Inside the Tardis Adric suddenly took off through the console doors just as Polly, Victoria and Maria return.

"We've gotten the poor woman as far as the second corridor." Victoria says.

Mel pushed the door level.

"Right. Let's go greet our Doctors." Mel said.

And with that they quickly exited the Tardis to the amazement of the Doctors.

Jamie marched up to the Second Doctor.

"Don't you ever do that again." Jamie warned him.

"It's too dangerous Jamie. For all of you." The Second Doctor tried to explain.

"Yeah, because we've never encountered danger around you before." Ben said sarcastically.

In the confusion the women in the pantsuit no sooner stepped out of the Tardis when Martha rushed out. Upon seeing the woman she grabbed her arm.

"Come on. I need more help in the sick bay." Martha said as she pulled her away down the hallway.

Dr Grace upon hearing a need for help in the sick bay followed them.

"It's so good to see you again." Polly said as she hugged the First Doctor. "But I agree with Jamie and Ben. We've faced danger before. There was no reason to just go off and leave us like that."

Chang walked over the Eighth Doctor.

"Long time, no see Doctor." Chang said.

"Chang, good heavens, what are you doing here?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

"You saved Earth, We're here to help save your world." Chang said.

While this is going on the Sixth Doctor still wanted some answers.

"So which of you flew the Tardis? That's extraordinary, even I had trouble navigating it here. The math," The Sixth Doctor was saying.

He stopped at the sight of Tegan who is looking very pale.

"Tegan? What's wrong?" The Seventh Doctor asked.

"I wish I had never set foot inside that wretched machine!" Tegan shouted.

This caused some worry for the Doctors who knew Tegan.

"Why do you say that Tegan?" The Doctor asked.

"Tegan it's okay." The Ninth is concerned as well.

The First Doctor is getting impatient.

"Never mind all this. Who flew the Tardis?" The First Doctor asked the companions.

"He did!" Tegan said pointing to Adric as he stepped out of the Tardis.

Doctors Six, Seven, Eight, Nine,Ten and Eleven gasped.

Ten rushed forward and grabbed him and hugged him. Nine and several other Doctors rushed over to greet Adric as well.

"It can't be. How did you survive?" The Ninth Doctor asks.

"I didn't. I was rescued by a Tharil. Biroc, I think was his name. He brought me to number ten's Tardis to navigate it here." Adric told them.

"They can't do that!" The Eighth Doctor exclaimed. "I realize they are not subject to the same time laws we are but still."

"Which is why I'll probably be sent back as soon as this is over." Adric said matter of factly.

"Don't you DARE!" Tegan screamed. "If any of you dare to put Adric back I'll never speak to you again!" Tegan yelled at the Doctors.

Adric as always was more practical than thoughtful.

"Be reasonable Tegan. I'm not suppose to be here. I'm just a temporal anomaly brought to help during this crisis. Afterwards they have to put me back." Adric tried to reason with her.

"Shut up! How can you say that!" Tegan was on the verge of tears.

"The boys right. He'll have to be put back." The First Doctor said emphatically.

"Absolutely not!" The Tenth Doctor shouted. "Adric, when this is over, you can live with me aboard the Tardis." He told him.

"Or with me." The Doctor said.

Adric is about to say something but Maria puts a hand on his shoulders.

"Perhaps it's best not to say anything. It's only making Tegan upset." Maria recommended.

"Who are you?" Adric wanted to know.

"Maria. I worked with Sarah Jane. She used to travel with the Doctor." Maria answered.

Romana is making a few adjustments to the computer.

"Doctor could one of you please adjust the temporal feed?" Romana asked.

"I think that's all a waste of time." The Ninth Doctor insisted.

"Doctor why must you argue?" Romana asked.

Rose stepped forward.

"You should listen to the Doctor. He's a Time Lord." Rose boasted.

Everyone tried hard not to laugh.

"A Time Lord? Here on Gallifrey? What will the neighbors say?" Romana couldn't help teasing.

"This is Gallifrey. Home world of the Time Lords." River explained.

"Gallifrey? I didn't know, I" Her voice trailed off.

The Tenth Doctor is shocked by her appearance.

Suddenly Rose spotted Mickey who is shifting uncomfortably as she walked over to him.

"Mickey." Rose began. "What are you doing here? How did you get here without the Tardis?"

"I came by the time winds." Mickey replied. "We weren't about to be left behind when The Doctor's homeworld needed saving."

"Who's we?" Rose demanded.

"Well, um," Mickey stammered. "Captain Jack, Alonso, Holly, Luke, my wife." Mickey finished.

"Your wife?" Rose is puzzled. "Since when do you have a wife?"

"Um, you see Rose." Mickey hesitated. "I'm from your future. We're not together anymore. Sorry. I found someone new. Don't worry because you'll find someone of your own. Can't say who. Can't risk altering the future and all."

"Okay." Was all Rose could say.

The Tenth Doctor started forward only to be stopped by River. River shook her head and then nods towards Romana. The Tenth Doctor glanced over at Romana and nodded his head.

Meanwhile The Rani can't help approaching Mel.

"Well, well well, who do we have here?" The Rani said in a mocking tone of voice. "It's Melanie, known as Mel."

As she is speaking Peri is maneuvering along side them.

"Here, have a whiff." The Rani said.

The Rani attempted to bring up a pill but as she does Peri grabbed her gun and blasted the pill right out of The Rani's hand. The Rani looked momentarily surprised but she quickly recovered her wits.

"Well well well, who do we have here? It's Queen of denial, from Thoros Alpha isn't it? It's been awhile since," The Rani started to round on Peri.

Peri kept a firm grip on her blaster as the Rani attempted to activate her miniature tractor beam. But before she can activate it the Seventh Doctor grabbed Rani's wrist and yanked her bracelet off.

"So you still like to play with these things do you?" The Seventh Doctor demanded.

"Hey, that's mine." The Rani protested.

"Finders keepers Rani." The Seventh Doctor said as he pocketed her bracelet.

"Her name is Rani too?" Young Rani asked.

Rani turned to young Rani and smiled in a mocking manner.

"Is there a problem with that?" The Rani asked.

Young Rani isn't scared.

"Well, it could make things a bit confusing." Young Rani insisted.

"Why don't we just call you Miss Chandra, to avoid any confusion." Clyde suggested.

The Doctor and The Tenth Doctor suddenly noticed Clyde and Rani Chandra. The Doctor walked over to them.

" What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "You were grounded by the Jurdoon." The Doctor reminded them.

"The Jurdoon?" The Second Doctor repeated. "Good heavens, you must have really done something big to warrant their attention."

"It's a long story," Clyde said "But there is no way we were staying behind. You've saved the Earth, how many times? About time we paid you back."

"I don't need to be 'paid back'" The Seventh Doctor scoffed.

"What we need is a plan to save Gallifrey." The Doctor said.

Romana is bringing a girl about eight years old with her to the Tenth Doctors Tardis.

The Eighth Doctor followed her inside. Inside the console room is KATARINA. She is sitting in a corner looking very frightened.

"Now don't be frightened. We won't hurt you." Romana said to Katarina and then to the child. "Joyanna, you talk to her."

"Romana this is getting out of hand." The Eighth Doctor is aghast.

"The Evil Clone of Rassilon is using several means to manipulate time." Romana answered. "Rassilon thought we should throw a few time tricks of our own back at him."

"Come along. You need to leave this ship." Joyanna says matter of factly.

"Uh, try again, only this time a little nicer. Like I've seen you with your little sister." Romana told her.

"Very well, come on. It's okay. no one will hurt you." Joyanna said in a baby voice.

"I meant be nicer. She isn't a child. She is a fully grown Human female. Try again. Nice but to an adult." Romana tried again to explain.

"Come along now. We won't hurt you. Why would we? That's silly. Here, take my hand." Joyanna said matter-of-factly.

Katarina reached out to take her hand and stood up.

As they started down the ramp Joyanna looks around the Tardis console room.

"Isn't this a type 40 Tardis?" Joyanna asked disdainfully.

"And what is wrong with my Tardis?" The Eighth Doctor asked in an offended tone of voice.

Joyanna quickly tried to be more diplomatic.

"Oh, nothing. Its great. It's nice." Joyanna said with very little enthusiasm. "It's an antique, a classic." She said before leaning towards Romana and asked in a loud whisper. "Weren't these condemned?"

Romana quickly hushed her.

"Condemned? I'll have you know my Tardis was one of the best ships Gallifrey ever produced. Back in my day..." The Eighth Doctor voice trailed off as they exited the Tardis.

The Doctors are aghast to see Katarina exit.

"Another one? What is this? An epidemic?" The Fourth Doctor asked.

"Mustn't upset Katarina now Doctor." Romana reminded the Doctors.

"He isn't The Doctor." Katarina said. "But this one is." She said as she ran up to the First Doctor.

"Good Heavens. Her as well? Now this really does beat all." The First Doctor shook his head in amazement.

"Doctor? That is no way to greet an old friend." Polly admonished the First Doctor.

"What, oh, I suppose you're right." The First Doctor said crossly before turning to Katarina. "Hello my dear. Welcome to Gallifrey."

"Is Gallifrey what you call heaven Doctor?" Katarina asked.

"Well not at the moment. MY planet is about to go to war." The First Doctor explained.

"Rani, you are needed." Kam Po suddenly announced.

The Rani walked over to where Kam po is floating.

"What is that?" Katarina screamed.

Kam Po held out his arms and sent a wave of energy towards Katarina. She suddenly relaxed.

"She will be okay." Kam Po said matter-of-factly. "Now Rani, you are to seek the 'key to awakening Rassilon'. Now if Romana would be so kind as to open the Time Wind Doors. Bixona will show you where you are to go Rani to find this key."

The Rani and Romana walked over to the far corner of the tomb.

"Surely the Doctor could open the doorway. Romana shouldn't exert such energy." River insisted.

"Actually the Doctor doesn't know how." Romana said.

"Then why not teach him?" River asked.

"It would take too long. I appreciate your concern but this needs to be done now." Romana replied.

Romana focused her energy and opened the Doorway. The Rani walked through just as the Seventh Doctor suddenly realized something.

"Wait! The Great Key of Rassilon is, no wait!" The Seventh Doctor shouted as the door started to close.

He rushed towards the doorway followed by the Eighth Doctor.

"Come on. We need to bring her back. this isn't necessary." The Seventh Doctor insisted.

They dashed through the Time Winds Doorway before it closed.

"Why on earth would Rassilon require the Great Key of Rassilon?" The Fourth Doctor asked puzzled. "The key is right here in my," The Fourth Doctor puts his hand in his right pocket and not finding what he was looking for tries his left. Then the inside pockets. "You know, I do believe I've lost the Key of Rassilon?" The Fourth Doctor said.


End file.
